Hear That Sound V02
by Lou Iris
Summary: Dengar suara itu, suara lembutmu di dalam mimpi. Dengar suara itu, suara gembira dia. Dengar suara itu, suara marah dan tak terima diriku. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku sebagai wanita. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa melihatku begitu saat kau menyukai seorang pria?


•

Hear That Sound

Genre

Drama Romance

Disclaimer

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

•

Dengar suara itu, suara lembutmu di dalam mimpi. Dengar suara itu, suara gembira dia. Dengar suara itu, suara marah dan tak terima diriku.

Hari cerah yang tak 'cerah'. Entah kata apa lagi yang lebih cocok menggambarkan hari ini, aku mendengar kabar simpang siur aneh soal temanku. Saking anehnya itu membuat aku tak bisa tidur semalaman. Wahai hari, tak bisakah kau aku loncati layaknya video game? Atau bisakah aku menari dan bernyanyi kemudia hari usai layaknya drama musikal? Sungguh kesalnya aku hingga mampu tidur seharian kalau seandainya aku tidak tinggal di asrama.

Namaku Amira Vanchov, murid pindahan dari Rusia. Seperti layaknya remaja Rusia kebanyakan, aku cantik, aku tinggi, warna mataku hijau, rambutku pirang. Yah, walau tidak semua orang Rusia begitu. Aku punya teman dekat, namanya Himuro Tatsuya. Orang yang tidak ingin aku temui untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Kemarin aku mendengar gosip aneh (bahkan gila) kalau Tatsuya itu sudah pacaran. Bukan karena dia pacaran dengan perempuan hyena dari kelas sebelah, tapi gosipnya dia pacaran dengan adik kelas yang baru sehari masuk langsung mencuri perhatian satu sekolah karena tingginya dan warna rambut ungunya yang nyentrik, Murasakibara Atsushi yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Yap, garis bawahi laki-laki. Laki-laki wahai saudara-saudara.

Aku selalu berpindah-pindah mengikuti orang tuaku ke seluruh dunia, sehingga wajar kalau aku kenal banyak orang, tak terkecuali Tatsuya. Aku sudah kenal Tatsuya saat aku masih TK. Saat kami masih polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Aku ingat saat itu Tatsuya dengan polosnya mengatakan "Kamu cantik, aku akan menikahimu saat aku dewasa,". Setelah itu Tatsuya mencoba mencari perhatianku selama kami masih di TK.

"Tatsuya-kun~" sapaan genit yang sebenarnya memendam pertanyaan itu membuatku keluar sebentar dari duniaku.

"Pagi, Tatsuya!" sapaku paling semangat diantara yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tanganku tinggi-tinggi, seperti yang lainnya, aku juga memendam pertanyaan yang sama.

"Pagi" Tatsuya dengan biasa juga membalas dengan senyum kecil dan sapaan singkat. Apa dia sudah tahu soal gosipnya? Apa dia akan bercerita padaku nanti? Haruskah aku bertanya padanya?

"Baiklah, duduk semua..." guru kami datang dan mulai menjelaskan materi yang belum selesai kemarin.

"Ini" Aku menyodorkan sekotak susu pada Tatsuya.

"Terima kasih" Dia ambil kotak susunya, lalu susunya dibuang *eaa.

Tidak, aku bercanda. Dia minum susunya kok.

Sempat beberapa menit hening karena kami fokus pada makanan 'seksi' yang tepat ada di depan kami. Apa? Aku belum sarapan, wajar 'kan? Ingat dengan gosip gila tentang Tatsuya, aku mulai mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Tatsuya, apa kau sudah dengar tentang gosipnya?" didengar oleh para penggemar Tatsuya, mereka mulai menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Gosip apa?" karena kelas yang lumayan sunyi, mungkin beberapa siswa samar-samar mendengar suara kami. Penasaran, mereka ikut-ikutan menajamkan pendengaran.

"Anu, itu, apa ya? Gosip tentang dirimu" satu kelas mulai hening dan mencoba fokus untuk menajamkan pendengaran ke arah kami. Mereka berhenti bicara, berhenti makan, bahkan berhenti bernafas dan berhenti hidup saking penasarannya. Tidak, aku bercanda?

"Gosip yang mana? Memangnya ada?"

"Uh, lupakan"

Aku menatap mataku sendiri ke cermin wastafel walau aku tidak tahu apa faedahnya. Tumben sekali toiletnya sepi, biasanya ramai. Tidak, sebenarnya di sini ramai, tapi mereka ada di salah satu bilik toilet. Ketahuan sekali ada asap rokok keluar.

"Uh, memangnya Tatsuya-kun homo ya?"

Tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, akupun mematikan air keran dan berusaha mungkin agar tidak berisik.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau kira aku tahu apa? Kalau aku tahu aku sudah memberi tahumu"

"Yah, setidaknya dia tidak dengan Amira si babi itu"

Ugh, aku tahu ini suara siapa. Ini suara si perempuan hyena itu. Aku dia bilang babi. Awas saja kau nanti.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Amira cantik juga 'kan?" Benar begitu, akuilah aku cantik wahiai perempuan gila.

"Siapa bilang?! Aku lebih cantik dari dia tahu!" Hah, terserah apa katamu. Kalian hanya membuang 2 menit berhargaku hanya untuk mendengar celotehan basi kalian. Merepotkan.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang penuh dengan siswa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Entah hanya mengobrol random atau duduk saja.

Mendadak pikiran tentang gosip gila menyeruak masuk begitu saja ke kepalaku. Dipenuhi dengan 5W + 1H, tentu cukup membuatku pusing bahkan sakit hati. Dari awal dia masuk aku sudah tahu kalau itu laki-laki yang dulu melamarku saat TK. Kalau aku ceritakan ini pada orang lain, mereka akan bilang "Kau terlalu emosional" "Itu cuma saat dia polos. Kau lihat 'kan sekarang?" dan "Kau aneh". Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi tak bolehkan aku menagih janjinya dulu? Janjinya saat kami masih TK. Janjinya saat kami masih polos. Janjinya yang membuatnya selalu hadir sebagai bunga tidurku yang hanya berupa bunga daisy. Kecil memang ingatanku tentangnya waktu kecil. Tapi sekarang bolehkah aku mendapatkan ingatan yang lebih tentang dia? Hanya seperti menambahkan sedikit gula ke toples garam, itu tak akan membuatnya jadi manis.

Dari awal dia masuk aku sudah tahu itu dia. Dari awal dia masuk aku sudah berusaha membuatnya melihatku sebagai wanita. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia lihat aku sebagai wanita kalau dia sendiri homo? Bagaimana dia bisa lihat aku sebagai wanita kalau aku terhalangi oleh orang lain? Aku cuma mau dia lihat aku sebagai wanita walau hanya 5 menit. Aku cuma mau dia dengarkan suaraku layaknya seorang wanita. Aku cuma mau itu. Hanya mau itu tapi siapa sangka tidak sesederhana itu. Ini lebih rumit daripada memecahkan teka-teki maze atau melempar bola ke ring.

"Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat!" karena tidak fokus aku akhirnya menabrak seseorang yang sangat tinggi kalau boleh aku bilang. Yap, Murasakibara Atsushi. Kebetulan sekali dia di sini, di hadapanku.

"Atsushi, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

TBC

A/N: Ini adalah versi lain dari Hear That Sound yang lama. L ganti karena yang versi lama mulai hilang arah dan sudah mulai berantakan dan kebanyakan dialog OC daripada dialog karakter KnB. Karakter Amira masih sama, bad girl, pembangkang, emosional. Cuma kalau yang versi lama Himuro masih normal, yang ini diubah jadi agak 'homo', biar greget.

Versi lama udah L hapus BTW. Yang ini menurut L lebih mendingan daripada yang lama.

Follow

Twitter

EriDavin

Wattpad

Eri_Davin


End file.
